the atom fighters (avatar the last airbender)
by mathiasdood1
Summary: in the world, where the avatar trains to defeat Fire-lord Ozai, a kid, and some teenagers who can bend the elements help in the war against the enemy firebenders. they are called... the atom fighters
1. Chapter 0:intro

**_HEY GUYS! ITS ME MATHIASDOOD1. IM STARTING MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFIC THAT IS BASED IN ON AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. HOPE_**  
**_YA GUYS LIKE IT!_**(avatar does not belong to me,all rights reserved to the owner :P) ^(0)^  
Chapter 0 intro ...|o_o|...  
Long ago, four nations lived in harmony, water, earth, fire, then air. everything changed when the fire nation attacked.  
only the avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, he vanished.  
100 years later, he still has not shown up. most of the world has given up hope, but it isnt only the avatar who has  
a great destiny. my name is Spiritus, a wolf in a world of turmoil. i live in a little earth village called saxum.  
the fire nation thinks that all air nomads are extinct, but other than me and the avatar, if he is still alive, we are all that is left.  
My name is Orbis, and i am a south african lion, and i earth-bend. like my brother said, we help those in need. keeping balance is our game :) this is our legacy!... and a good one too... and... uh... its good ok!?  
My name is flamma, and i am a albino tigress. a fire-bender is what i am and i am proud of it. the atom fighters put the A in kick-ass! you better believe it too ;)  
yo bro! M'names Will and i am'a w'ter bender! i'a like cheez and'a im prud of eet! oh ernd i am'a alligator.

(all four say this simultaneously)

this is our story, this is our land, and this is our freedom!


	2. Chapter 1: life in saxum

_**Chapter 1:life in Saxum**_

_**in spiritus's point of view :]**  
_

_**here is our first chapter! hope ya like it!**_

I opened my eyes. All I saw was darkness. I looked around and found a shaft of light. My eyes adjusted & rounded to the light and I found myself in my room. I was lying on my bed and felt something hard stabbing my back. I picked up the wooden sword out from it and got out of bed."ahh.. saturday" i held it up like i was doing a victory speech "My name is Spiritus! I am a mighty warrior that has defeated countless fire benders! this battle is mine!" I said to myself,remembering the dream that i kept having. i flicked my tail as my door opened and a bulky lion walked through and said "ooh! I am so scared!" shaking his paws in fake agony. This is my brother-in-law, Orbis. I met him when my mother and I fled to this village. The fire nation attacked the southern air temple 100 years ago, and I am the grandson of the wolf who escaped the fire nation. The fire nation has been tracking me and my mom for a long time, but we found a village not too far from the southern air temple and got away. the air temples are all empty now , but my mother doesn't want to take the chance."well good morning to you too brother" "mom wants you to come down for breakfast."he replied "alright but race you there!" i said as i jumped up and using the air around me, i made an air ball, jumped on it, grabbed my cloak, and sped out of the room. "hey!" he said, startled, and ran after me. i raced down the dim hallway and into the kitchen. i jumped off of my ball and i sat in the seat."settle down!" my mom said. "yes ma'am." i said un-enthusiastically my brother ran in unaware of the 'danger'. my dad,who was sitting at the end of the table, stomped on the ground, sending poor Orbis across the room and said "didnt you hear what your mother said?! settle down!"

a few minutes later, we finished breakfast and left the house into the town, waving our tails on the way out. Our town was a small one with one small market. a girl that goes to my school walked by and waved. i waved and i timidly looked at orbis. he playfully punched me and said "haha go for it!" i smiled and said "hey! uh... hey!" she looked back and waved. then she walked off. "haha nice going!"he joked. he smiled and asked " wanna go get a bowl of noodles at the slurping boar?" I asked "heck yea!" he replied. we walked down the road from our house onto the main road and dodged all the people walking by. he grabbed my arm and brought me to the door of,surprisingly not the slurping boar, but the daunting horse. as we walked in the door i asked" why are we going here?!" he shrugged and said "just to have some fun"he walked up to the bartender and said "hey gimme a pint!" the bartender spat in the cup he was holding and said "in your dreams kid, now get outta here before you get in trouble!" he turned to me and he said with a frown "i didnt want a drink anyway!" he walked over to some rhinos that were playing darts  
"can i play?" the biggest rhino gave him some darts and smiled he waved to the dartboard and stepped back, as the other rhino's greedily snickered. the rhino's made a semi circle around us, and with a few snotty snorts, they smirked. i smiled and nudged orbis. he jumped and hissed through his teeth "what!?" "give me one!" i hissed back. he handed me one and i walked in front of him. i drew my arm back to throw it, but one of the smaller rhinos hit me on the back. "Hey! whats the big idea!?" orbis roared in the rhinos face, which you should never do. i pulled him by the collar and said " don't start any trouble there wont be any trouble." i said loud enough for everyone in the slurping boar to hear. the rhino who stood the most out of the pack of the rhinos said "the pipsqueak has a point. let him have his shot. its not like he will make it anyway." he motioned the other rhinos to step back, and they did. i threw the dart, and using some "lucky" air movements, it hit bulls-eye. all the rhino's gasped except for one. the one who didn't turned around, grabbed me, and said "HEY PUNK!" i hissed with excitement, and pushed him off of me. orbis grabbed my arm and charged through the rhinos. the one eyed rhino tried to grab us, but we slid through his hairy legs. we heard the thundering footsteps of our attackers as we ran towards the door. the small rhino dived torwards me and used his grubby hands to grab my tail. i howled in pain as he tugged on my tail.


End file.
